


Blood Drips and Flesh Drabs

by hornspointedup



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Loss, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage of Convenience, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornspointedup/pseuds/hornspointedup
Summary: A collection of drabbles and drabble-likes, unfinished ideas, scraps, and other assorted thoughts about Mortal Kombat 11.Tags/Rating will be updated if needed.Ch. 1 - For Edenia (Sindel muses on her motivations)Ch. 2 - Arenophile (Geras/Reader fluff)
Relationships: Geras/Reader, Sindel/Shao Kahn
Kudos: 4





	1. For Edenia

**Author's Note:**

> NRS made one mistake with Sindel: they neglected to clearly define her motivations.

"Wife!”

“Husband!”

 _He doesn’t remember my name,_ she thinks flatly behind her perfect pain(t)ed smile. So bound in his own might and power there was room for little else. So ~~Edenia~~ “Outworld” was “Shao Kahn’s Realm” and a hammer was “Shao Kahn’s Hammer” and Sindel was “Wife” because “Shao Kahn’s” was an unspoken given. Unless he was addressing any number of underlings who needed to be reminded exactly who Sindel was. Not _Queen of Outworld, Formerly Edenia, Empress of All She Surveyed, No Place Silent Where Her Heavenly Voice Carried_. “Shao Kahn’s Wife.” Surely it carried the same weight.

Hugging him tightly, marveling in his strength (one of the few things she was perpetually impressed ever so slightly by), Sindel felt a pang of sorrow for her daughter. By now it was something she easily compressed as coal becomes diamond, a precious stone of emotion, a pearl of despair strung on a long chain and put away deep in the Hope Chest of never-was. This great price was what she paid for Edenia. _Eternal Edenia, **Resplendent Edenia**_ , ~~never~~ to return to Her Glory, but alive all the same at the mercy of Shao Kahn. Yes, it was a mercy as invisible as a spider’s castoff thread leftover in the dewy morning. But Sindel secured this thread, wove it into her marvelous hair and swore it would remain unbroken no matter the cost. Even if Jerrod failed to see its use. Even if Kitana felt it wiser to let the thread disintegrate. _No one understood what “priceless” truly meant,_ she mused, and ever so slightly sighed against her husband, allowing him to believe it was a sign of her contentment.


	2. Arenophile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender neutral reader is both awkward and endearing to Geras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand_
> 
> _And Eternity in an hour_
> 
>   
> \- from "The Auguries of Innocence" by William Blake (1803)

“You believe I am beautiful?”

You nod and lightly trace the lines of Geras’s face, over his lips. You think of all the times you’ve watched the grace of his movement, the way he poses within every nanosecond; you’ve lost count at how often you stared in Stendal-esque fascination at his back armor, watching the sands of time swirl and dance. 

_~ in the past ~_

“Have you ever looked at sand up close?” You felt incredibly ridiculous the moment the words left your mouth. _OF COURSE he’s seen plenty of sand_ , you think, cursing your awkwardness before a godly construct and hoping your question will go down in history as a grain so small and insignificant it will eternally escape his notice.

He regards you with his usual stoicism. “It is often necessary to examine a particular moment with a careful eye.”

“N-no. I mean. I mean the actual pieces, the little….” You falter, tensing under his unyielding gaze.

“Continue.”

He’s listening to you? “Uh. Well like if you use a macro lens or a microscope. It’s full of life.” You’re GREAT at this. 

“Is it?” He’s humoring you…?

“Y-yeah. Full of tiny shells and bits of corals and like, parrotfish poo? And larval crabs. And I bet it’s a lot of bones all worn down to grains by the sea.” _Why do I always ramble like this? He’s going to think I'm a fool._

“Like the Sands of Time, every handful contains thousands of stories untold and unseen by mortals.”

“Wanna tell me one?" You try not to shrink away in embarrassment. "A story? Um, please?”

You didn’t mean for that to come off so needy and don't expect an answer. You're about to shy away, but instead Geras draws so close you can feel his vast power through your spine. Or maybe you're just nervous.

"Yes, if you are willing to listen. But I warn you, even a pinch of sand is a rather long story, by human standards."

"Oh, I have time!" You practically cut him off in your excitement, yet you swear there's a beginning of a soft grin at the corners of his mouth that you're increasingly staring at.

_~ now ~_

“You’re glorious. YOU.” Not for some mad titan, not for an endless purpose. Geras’s beauty, inside and out, simply **was** and **is** and **will be**.

He presses his forehead to yours. Smiles. Then presses those smiling lips to yours, his kiss plush and sure. The moment lingers, and you realize he’s trying to keep it still, hold this tiny grain forever, not quite willing to let it swirl with all the rest just yet. But he’s a practical man, and does let it go, swept with countless others but unforgotten. The next moment you’re looking into his glowing eyes, loving and free of burden. 

“You will stay?”

“Forever!”

“You do not fathom what that entails.”

“Pfft, yes I do. It’s right now. Whenever it is, there I am. Who cares what time it is, especially when you’re here.” You hug him tight, kissing his heart, the thrumming pulse of impossible eons within the glittering druzy causing your lips to tingle. He holds you close, lips at your crown, for an epoch, or an evening, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geras, like many of MK11's characters, was done dirty by story mode. He deserves a warm soak with a bubbly bath bomb, plenty of rest, and lots of cuddles. 
> 
> On "glittering druzy," please take a look at Geras's heart gear. There's a particular one that may not stand out as well as the others, "Redeemer of the Hourglass." At first I wondered why it was dull and lacking the bright blues of most of his hearts, but then I finally realized something: it's crafted from broken pieces of glass.


End file.
